


A Heart Full of Love

by infinitysarah



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brief mentions of “the do”, Cosette and Marius are such cuties, Cuddling in Bed, F/M, First is obviously Enjolras and Grantaire, Honesty my second fave les mis couple, Mentions of the barricade, Nightmares, okay i’ll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitysarah/pseuds/infinitysarah
Summary: Marius wakes up really really early due to a nightmare about the barricade. Cosette wakes up to comfort him. Basically just fluff with a pinch of “angst” I guess.





	A Heart Full of Love

Marius blearily opened his eyes. He sat up in bed and put his head in his heads.

It was just a dream, he thought.

He glanced over at the pile of blankets and blonde hair that was breathing in and out slowly next to him. Carefully Marius pulled the duvet back to reveal the face of his beautiful unconscious wife. He stroked her hair away from his face as he replayed his dream in his head.

Marius dreamt that, instead of making out of the barricade in time before the national guard attacked, all of his friends died and he was forced to live a lonely life. He’s been dreaming of this outcome since the morning of the event and it’s been keeping poor Marius up at night thinking about what might’ve happened. Thankfully Enjolras’ careful planning saved the lives of the entire Les Amis and ultimately the underprivileged citizens of Paris. God, it was a good thing Enjolras and Combeferre do most of the planning for their revolts, or else Marius and probably everyone else would have been killed a long time ago.

Marius came out of his thoughts as he felt Cosette stir in his arms. Slowly and groggily the petite girl’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Marius, my love, why are you awake at this hour?” 

“My dear, I just had a dream, it’s nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep,” he told her. 

“Why don’t you tell me about the dream?” Cosette asked.

“Like I said, it’s absolutely nothing for you to worry about. It’s around 2 o’clock in the morning, you should really go back to sleep my darling wife.”

“Okay fine,” Cosette huffed. She was the sweetest person in basically all of France, but she was stubborn. Especially when it came to Marius. “but you have to sleep too. I can see the exhaustion in your eyes. You’re kind of a mess.” 

She was right, Marius did look like a mess. His trousers were a bit ripped and his hair was matted. His normally bright blue orbs were not so bright and his eyelids were half close. Beneath his eyes were large violet circles due to sleepless nights he spent worrying about his friends or watching Cosette. 

“Cosette my sweet, I know I look tired but I promise I have good justification. It’s not because I’ve been out with the amis too much, and it’s not because I stay up staring lovingly at you, even though I do tend to do the latter more often than I should. It’s because of my own dreams. For the past week I’ve been seeing images in my sleep of what could I been had we not escaped the barricade that June morning. I see pictures of my friends’ lifeless bodies lying all over the street. And worst of all, you’re not there. It’s been keeping up for hours each night. I didn’t want to worry you.” 

By now Marius was sobbing. The couple had switched places so now Cosette was holding her crying husband tightly in her arms, tracing pretty patterns along his arm with her finger. The two of them often did this, cuddling while pretending to draw on each other. Sometimes they would attempt to guess what the other person was drawing.

“Hey love, do you know what I’m drawing on your arm?” Cosette asked sweetly, knowing this would surely cheer him up. And hopefully put him to sleep.

“I don’t know angel, what is it?”

“It’s a heart within a heart. It’s my heart full of the love I have for you.”

Cosette felt the corners of Marius’ lips move upwards into a smile. They both loved each other more than anything, and nights like these make it apparent to each other how much they really did love each other. Cosette continued tracing hearts all over Marius’ forearm for nearly an hour until his breathing started to slow down.

“You getting tired dearest?” Cosette chuckled.

“Yes, I think I’m going to sleep now,” said Marius.

“Ok, sweet dreams love.”

“Same to you. I love you Cosette.”

Cosette meant to say ‘l love you’ back but the moment she opened her mouth Marius seemed to suddenly drop into a deep, restful sleep. Cosette smoked and rocked her handsome love until she too became more tired and fell asleep. 

In the morning the two young lovebirds were smiling and their eyes were glistening with happiness. Almost silently they ate their breakfast and went about their day, occasionally giving each other small pecks on the lips or embracing one another in a loving hug. Mornings like these happened mostly after a night of intense passion and heat. But Cosette preferred to instead just be in the presence of her husband without having to prove her love to him, or vice-versa. Marius and Cosette truly did have a heart full of love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hey thanks for reading. This was my first time writing about a straight couple and I think it went well. Actually this is my first time writing about a couple that isn’t Grantaire and Enjolras so that’s lit I guess. Kinda just wanted to try something new, but I think this was really sweet and turned out better than I had expected. Hope you liked it!


End file.
